The Eel
by Dragoona
Summary: Hiashi gets worried when he hears Hinata make strange noises at night.So he did what any parent would, ask someone else to find out what's wrong. But what Hinata's sister does find is disturbing. But then again, how else does a 12 year old describe sex?


_..:::Okay guys I'm back again. With the help of fan_of_the_sand1. I found it on Myspace sooo…. I'm going to all like, turn into a Naruto story. It's rated M for sexual humor. This is Hanabi's point of view, of what happened to Hinata and Naruto last night:::..._

_...:::Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's associates. If I did I wouldn't be telling you this._

**Hiashi**

Hanabi

_Neji_

Hinata

_**Naruto**_

...:::Author:::...

**Hanabi. Do you think you could do me a favor?**

Sure thing father what is it.

**It's your sister. I am beginning to worry about her. She rarely comes down from her room. And during the night while she's up there she sounds like she is screaming in pain. I want you to check up on her to make sure that she isn't getting hurt.**

_I don't think you should send a twelve year old to see. Trust me on this one you don't want to know._

Ill do it! It'll be fun. Nee-Chan is always happy to see me : )

...:::The time skip to the next day!!!!!!!:::...

**I heard your sister again last night. Hanabi what was going on.**

Lots of really weird scary things. It was very confusing.

_Really? (Insert evil smile)_

**Well what did you see.**

First they just like layed down on her bed and the lights were really some weirdo exotic music was on.

Then He went on top of her. It looked really weird. Oh and then they started kissing.

**Who's this they??????**

Nee-Chan was with some boy. He was blonde. Had spiky hair and was wearing orange. He looked like that guy who beat Neji in the chunin exams.

**And they were doing what?!**

Were k-i-s-s-i-n-g. You know what that is right.

**Of course**

Then she said something like she was feeling really hot.

She must have been really sick, maybe a fever.

He agreed with her. He must have been too.

Then, he put his hand up her shirt. Maybe to try and feel her pulse. You know. Like a doctor would.

But I could tell he wasn't very good at it because he kept missing her heart. And he didn't have a stethescope.

_Oh really hehehe..._

**Gulp**

Then his other hand started to tug her pants down. While the hand in Nee-chan's shirt began to help her pull it off.

I just guessed he was trying to keep her body cool.

This is when the really weird stuff happens.

That boy had then put his mouth onto the left side of her chest. It looked really weird.

She started to moan, or something like that. And when he had pulled up to look at her, he had this weird smile on his face. More like a smug if you think about it.

...:::Hiashi starts to blush even darker than Hinata Usually would.:::...

Are you ok Father?

**Uh,yeah.........**

Well you look very sick , are you sure you are okay. Maybe you caught what Hinata had. Your as red as she was.

...:::Hiashi twitched at the comment but then said:::...

**Of course, I'm um... fine, you may continue.**

Well okay then. He already had his jacket and shirt off, but while he was on top of big sis, she giggled girlishly and had begun to tug his pants down.

_That is so unlike Hinata-sama._

**Just goes to show she's turning into her mother.**

And after she tugged down his boxers, I found out

That boy had an eel in his pants

**A What!!!**

Eel...

**What do you mean by Eel.....**

That kind of creature that swims in the water.

_...How large?_

REALLY Big. Nee-sama's eyes had gone like, in shock. But it was nothing compared to the eels Neji and I had caught when we went to the lake.

**Kami help me now..... Please**

...:::At this moment Hinata and Naruto come down stairs.:::...

So w-what are you g-guys talking about...

_Well Hanabi was just telling us what you and Naruto were doing last night_

What!...Um I mean uh... okay then. 

**Oh so his name was Naruto...**

... Who's name? hehehe....

_your boyfriends.._

Neji shut up!This doesn't concern you!

_.... no fair you never yell._

Anyway! Then I saw big sis put her mouth down on it.... Maybe she tried to bite it...

I should not have come down stairs.

Then he began to moan. I guess it hurt... Then she started to go down even further. Really fast too.

_And how big was it again? I didn't quite catch it (Snickers evilly)_

Hanabi don't say anything. Please.... I'm begging (Sniffle)

It was like all really long. Ten inches at least.

**Damn...**

_Must be gifted , you bastard._

_**What.. I didn't do anything... Hehehe.. really.**_

Stop interrupting me!

Oh then, when Hinata had taken it out of her mouth it he had moved his hand up and down the Eel very fast, and it spit this white stuff at big sis.

...:::Hinata and Naruto twitch a little:::...

That blonde boy then put this skin like thing over the Eel.

_(cough cough) Condom (cough cough)_

Huh?

Whatever, then started to touch and like her in all sorts of places. He must have some of the oddest of ideas imaginable.

It was very disturbing. What was more disturbing was that I think big sis liked it.

And when I say disturbing, I mean more disturbing then when dad dances to those exercise videos.

So anyway after that he like climbed on top of her.

The blanket were on top of them, so I couldn't see what they were doing.

Phew....

SO I used the Byakugan to see what they were doing.

Oh dear lord.....

_Well then_

**Hanabi... never listen to when I tell you something.... ever again.. for kami's sake.**

Does that mean I have to stop?

_No, I'd like to her the rest._

Pervert.

I saw the big eel thing get bigger and then smaller with every....

_**thrust....**_

Yeah! And he went really fast too. Hinata was nearly screaming. So thats why you hear those noises at night father.

You know Naruto if that Eel is so bothersome, why don't you get it removed by a doctor, instead of you and big sis trying to.

_**No, No, and No! I am not going to get neutered! I want to have children at some point!**_

What does having children have to do with an Eel?

**Nothing Hanabi.**

Nee-Chan, your boyfriend is weird.

.... Oh yeah.... big sis, was saying these really weird things as he did it. They had sounded really.....

Dirty?.......

Sorta I guess. it was real weird. i didn't think you could even say Profanity's such as that.

Well some things can j-just surprise p-people.

So then I saw him get off of her panting. And she was tired to it.

The eel had to have been dead. it was like... limp.

But then, by gosh, it had jumped back up.

Then big sister had gone on top of him.

He pulled her down slightly. Then he made a hand sign that looked like a cross. And then there were three of him! All of them had the eel's too.

**Three of them...... thank god he used a condom....**

What are you guys talking about! Eels and children... Condoms.... you guys are mean!

Well whatever, keep your secrets! I'm going to finish!

One clone went behind her and it started...what did Naruto say...Thrusting! yeah it did that. And she was moaning loudly.

But it was kinda muffled because she had that eel in her mouth again From the second clone. Not to mention the main Naruto underneath her. Was moving her back in forth slightly on the Eel

While licking her in those..... places.....

**Oh...... My...... Mother........ Fucking....... God........**

_Naruto you sick twisted bastard. And you too Hinata for doing it!_

...

_**Are you going to continue?**_

Well maybe if you stop interrupting me! It's not fair!

_**Fine...**_

They did this for a long time.'

A really long time.

a really really really long time.

And on and on and on

**For Kami's sake hurry up!**

Fine

After so much endurance, each of the clones, slowly but surely, disappeared. Leaving Hinata lying on top of that boy.

Both of them panting heavily.

When he carefully moved her off of the Eel. It had to be dead.

It was getting all limp. And he pulled it's skin off and tossed it away.

Then he just went back to bed and cuddled up next to Nee-Chan. Then he pulled the blankets over them and they fell asleep.

It was so cute!

**Well Hinata what do you have to say for yourself.**

I regret nothing...

_**Hinata... I think after this you should explain puberty to your little sister.**_

**_That would be a very good idea_.**

_Lets just hope she isn't permanently scared for life here._

...:::Well this was weird. But it was (semi) quick , easy and simple. Cya next time from Dragoona and a freak named Fan_of_the_sand1. Also guys please note. Yes, at age twelve (like Hanabi in this fanfic) you should be going through puberty. But just because your going through it, doesn't mean anyone told you about what it is, or that it is even occurring for that matter:::...


End file.
